Shocking ReAwakening
by AuburnSky
Summary: Bella's finally being changed. But when she wakes up the entire family is in for a shock. Wait. Was that supposed to happen? M for language and possibly more in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's a short little bit that was stuck in my head that just had to get out. I'm not sure if I'll make it longer yet or not. I guess it depends on the reactions I get? I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. Just sayin'…. **

**BPOV**

I was burning. God, I was burning and I felt like it would never stop. I felt like I had done nothing but burn since the beginning of creation. In my mind I knew what was happening. I was finally getting my wish. I was going to be a vampire soon.

Fucking idiot.

Why in the hell did I want to do this again? Oh, that's right. Eternal love and bliss with my vampire family. I sure as hell hope it was worth it after all this fucking pain. I tried to calm myself but that sure as fuck didn't work. I actually think I just made the shit worse. Okay, Bella. Breathe. Just inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

FUCK MY LIFE.

Okay, new trick. Think about Charlie. Think about Renee and Phil. Think about anything. Here pick one. Edward. Esme. Carlislie. Alice. Emmett. Rosalie. Jasper?

Jasper? Why do I feel better when I think about him? What the hell is this pleasant tingling when I think about him? This inward calm? This contentment? Love?

Okay. I think something has gone wrong with my transformation. I think my brain has finally fried itself. I should be thinking of Edward. Edward. Hmmm, that's interesting. Animosity and the urge to punch him in the face. I think I'm actually excited that I'm going to be able to do that when I wake up. I would do a happy dance if my body wasn't burning so fucking bad. OKAY. No, I love Edward. I love Edward. I love….

"I think she's almost done," I heard a voice speak quietly. It barely registered as the pain in my heart tripled. Nope, it more than tripled. This was the worst part yet. I groaned as I tried to keep my body from thrashing around.

"You're right. There's her heart. It'll stop soon and then she'll wake up. We might want to move back to the walls. We don't want to crowd her when she opens her eyes," another voice spoke. I could hear small shuffling movements and then I felt a small wave of calm creep into my senses. I felt better instantly and I smiled. I think? Maybe? It might have come out as a grimace being that the burning was now centered in my chest.

I gasped as my heart beat rapidly in my chest and then slowed. Once. Twice. Silence.

I sighed in relief. I sat in the darkness only a second more before I opened my eyes. Hmmm. Well that's new.

"Dust," I said. I'm pretty sure I sounded confused as I watched the dust particles float through the air. I frowned though as a tugging sensation started in my chest. Oh my fucking God. I thought this shit was done. I reached up and rubbed my chest. I closed my eyes and sat up.

"Bella," I heard Edward say calmly. He didn't feel calm though. He felt nervous. Terrified. Why would he feel like that? WAIT. How would I know he's even feeling like that?

"Hmm," I answered as I took in the sounds around me. I could hear the birds and animals out in the woods beyond the house. There was the stream trickling over the rocks and the wind rustling in the leaves. I focused closer and I could hear the family shuffling nervously. I opened my eyes. They flew over the family quickly, barely taking in anything except for the brief excitement, before they landed on Jasper. I inhaled for the first time and the most enticing scent I had ever smelled flowed through my senses. Hot whiskey and magnolia's mixed with the scent of tall grass and leather. Something so manly and alluring I growled deep in my throat. Lust filled me as my eyes stayed locked on Jasper. Emmett stepped in front of him to hide him from my view and I growled deeper. I crouched on the bed. All coherent thought left my mind and my only goal was to reach him.

"Move," I hissed.

"Bella you need to calm down it's just Jasper. He's not going to hurt you," Edward said as he moved towards me slowly. All eyes shot to Jasper as he growled low in his throat. His eyes were black as he began moving towards me. I'm sure mine were too.

"Oh fuck," Rosalie said as she pulled Emmett out of the way.

"Grab them," Alice said frantically. Bitch. I would worry about her later but right now I only wanted Jasper. I felt someone grab me from behind and Jasper roared. I saw Alice grab his arm and my anger flowed through me.

"MINE," I yelled as I jerked from whoever had me from behind. I was instantly by Jasper's side. I tore Alice's hand from his arm. She gasped and jumped back holding her hand to her chest. I turned to the rest of the family and growled low in my throat. Carlisle was the first to respond. He lowered his head submissively and backed away to the wall. Esme followed suit. Then Rosalie and Emmett and finally, after Carlisle dared to speak a warning to the both of them, Edward and Alice did as well. I turned slowly to Jasper as the growl that was rising from me turned into a gentle purr. I felt his fingers graze up my arms before his hands pulled my body into his. My eyes locked onto his again as I felt a purr rise through his chest. His eyes were a deep gold, yet darkened from the lust I felt from him.

"My mate. Mi amor," he whispered roughly. I ignored the gasps I heard from behind me as his hand slid into my hair. He tilted my head sideways and lowered his face to my neck. He inhaled as he nuzzled right below my jaw. I pushed against him and moaned low in my throat.

"Only yours, my mate," I told him softly. I ran my hands up his chest and then into his hair. I pulled his face to mine. I could only think of how much I wanted him to kiss me. How much I wanted his hands on me. How much I wanted him inside me so we could be one. I saw him smirk as he felt my lust spike. I could feel him beginning to harden against my stomach so I shot him a grin and pushed as much lust as I could towards him. His eyes turned black and he growled as his lips crashed down on mine. I knew at that moment, that every second I had burned had been worth it.

**AN: I might be persuaded to write a little more on this one. I had a few ideas come up with it but nothing really serious. Just something a little wild a crazy really. Maybe some smut. I hope you enjoyed this little piece though. It was something that I just HAD to get out of my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the second part. I'm kind of just going with the flow for now so let me know what you think. Plus, my friend insisted that I get this chapter done. She's obsessed I swear lol.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own this. I just get bored and use the characters for my own ideas. Get over it. I'm not happy about it either.**

**JPOV**

As soon as her eyes locked on mine, I knew. As soon as our lips touched for the first time I felt the fire ignite my body. The scent of apple butter and molasses mixed with magnolias and worn leather filled my senses as I inhaled. I felt her lust and her love as it filled me. I needed her now and no one was going to stop me. I vaguely registered the family against the wall as I lifted her up and her legs wrapped around my waist. I growled as she ran her nails up my back and ran her hands into my hair. Our kiss turned feverish as I turned her and slammed her into the wall. I pushed myself harder against her and a moan tore from her throat. She pulled away from the kiss and began kissing her way down my neck. I felt her teeth graze over my skin and I growled pushing myself into her again. One of the family members moved so I turned my head to look at them. I snarled and Carlisle's eyes locked with mine.

"We were just going to give you some privacy," he said softly and calmly. I nodded once and watched as the family slowly filed out of the room. Emmett gave a thumbs up and I heard Bella giggle beneath me. I shook my head at his immaturity and nuzzled my nose against Bella's throat.

"You're mine," I told her as I nipped at her skin. She moaned and pushed her hips against mine. I lost all thought as I turned and tossed her to the bed. She landed on her hands and knees facing me with a sly look on her face. She sat up resting back on her calves. My eyes followed her hands as she lifted them slowly. I watched as her body was slowly revealed to me as she lifted her shirt over her head slowly. Her fingers ran back down her neck and then over her perfect breasts. I could feel the air thickening with her lust and my own as she raised a hand and crooked a finger beckoning me closer.

"Come here big boy," she purred. I released a growl before pouncing. I tore her shorts and underwear from her body as her own hands tore at my clothes. We fought and grappled for the upper hand, our mouths crashing together fiercely. I finally managed to force her down on her hands and knees in front of me. I held her wrists in one hand as my other hand snaked around to run over her smooth mound. She groaned into the pillow and pushed herself back against me.

"Are you gonna be a good girl Bella," I purred in her ear as I slid two fingers into her tight heat. I felt myself throb at the thought of being inside of her soon.

"Are you gonna fuck me like the dirty whore you want me to be, Daddy," her throaty voice said in return. I growled and pulled my hand away from her slickness as she laughed low in her throat. I lined myself up with her and slammed myself home. My vision went dark for a moment as I heard her cry my name. She was so tight I had to catch my breath before I pulled back and repeated the action.

"How's that my little bitch? Do you like it like that," I growled as I started a steady pace of hard thrusts. I released her hands and grabbed a fist full of her hair. I pulled back hard and she screamed.

"Fuck yea, baby. Just like that Daddy," she moaned. Her hands clawed at the bed as I changed my angle and hit that sweet spot inside her. "Oh god yes. Please, harder Daddy. Please baby, just fuck me."

"Oh, I'm gonna fuck you until you forget your name," I told her darkly as I reached around and ran my hand over her taunt stomach and down to the sensitive bud resting between her legs. I gently ran my fingers over it once and she jerked her hips and gasped my name. "Did you like that? Oh you are just a dirty slut aren't you, my Bella?"

"Again. Please Jasper, it feels so fucking good. Please, please," she begged. I starting moving my hand over the sensitive nerves in time with my thrusts and within minutes I could feel her beginning to pulse tighter around me. I buried my face in the spot between her shoulder and neck. I groaned loudly.

"Oh Bella, fuck you feel so fucking good, god dammit," I said as I bit her neck roughly. She moaned my name again.

"Harder Jasper, please fuck me harder. I'm so close. Please, Jasper, please," she begged wantonly. Her arms and legs started shaking as her orgasm rushed forward. I moved my hips faster as she began jerking against me.

"Oh god Bella," I whispered as I held onto her hip with one hand and continued moving my other hand over her clit. She started mumbling incoherently and I growled loudly fighting off my own orgasm as I continued sliding into her tight heat. Suddenly I felt her body tighten against mine and she screamed out in complete bliss.

"Oh sweet fucking hell, Jasper," she screamed as her body tightened like a vice around me. I groaned as my mind went fuzzy and my vision once again went black. My mouth went to the juncture where her neck and shoulder met and I bit down hard pushing my venom into her newborn body. I felt her body orgasm again as she screamed out my name one more time. I groaned as it prolonged my own pleasure.

"Fuck," I whispered in an unsteady voice as I pulled away from the bite. I leaned down and licked it lovingly, closing the wound. I nuzzled her neck and held her body close as she shook beneath me. I released her slowly and lowered her to the bed where she rolled and looked up at me. I saw the love reflecting in her eyes and my own welled up with venom as I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her gently.

"I love you Jasper," she whispered softly as she raised her arms and wrapped them around me, pulling me gently down on top of her. I nuzzled the bite mark once again as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"And I love you, my mate," I told her as my heart filled with the love and the joy that I thought would never be granted to a monster like me.


End file.
